The Chosen
by BJack998
Summary: Darkness is rising from the abyss. The four chosen will cross paths were they will decide to lead a prophecy were they will be responsible for the downfall of the universe or the hope of all living creatures.
1. Part I

**Darkness(n) = **the partial or total absence of light.

* * *

Now the earth was formless and desolate,and there was darkness upon the surface of the watery deep.**Genesis - 1: 2**

What is light without dark? - **Darkness**

There's a storm coming. And we'd all best be ready when she does . - **Hagrid**

* * *

Many heroes are created or born into the fray where most of the darkness looms over them. A hero has the misfortune of becoming of two things within their very own course of their lives is either become the prey or be the prey.

Just like an innocent duck who strays from it's mother's protection becomes a prey of the very unknown dangers.

From high up on the trees looms over a very large Bald Eagle over seeing everything and trying to see what's there to eat. The predator been calm and still in it's form spots the lonely innocent duck straying from the path and ruffles it's feathers to take flight towards its prey.

Unknown to both creatures a snake slithers from it's hiding and moves inconspicuously to the yellow duckling. The duckling noticing the snake backs away to jump in fright for it to roll away from the reach of the bird to see the large bird display it's sharp talons and take flight with the snake.

Once more the small duck takes its journey to the path of it seemed to lead to it's mother. The young little duckling looming in the darker shade coming close into the clearing to see a big red fiery fox jaws covered red in the fox eating it's prey but a child witnessing the last breath of life from the very same creature give life to the small yellow duckling.

Innocence of a child can be corrupted by the darkness that takes hold of many different forms for the parent can never shield a child forever.


	2. Chapter I: The Seer's Last Gift

**Dark and difficult times lay ahead. Soon we must all face the choice between what is right and what is easy. - Albus Dumbledore**

* * *

**Enchanted Forest**

Within the deep part of the forest sat a woman whom by appearance seem ghastly by any human means. She has a long scar across her eyes up to her left side eye went up to the side of her head that it might have looked as someone carved it very poorly to bandage the injury with poor quality stitching. The young woman has red matted hair with tattered like clothes but if anyone came to closer inspection she is not what it seems to the human eye.

The redhead woman sat by the fire next to her small green looking shelter that it might be seemed that she was waiting for someone. For, she wasn't wrong from the forest appeared a green scaly reptilian man who's name is to be feared for he is one of the many called the Dark One.

"I knew you will come Rumplestilskin,"as the young woman spoke as she turned her head towards the Dark one was standing.

"Do you have what I seek?"

The woman stood up and held her arms out that for time the Dark One remembered those hands holds two bright blue eyes on the inside the palm of her hands. That led him to his destiny of becoming what he is today but as he realized that magic has a price and that price he lost his wife Milah along his son Baelfire and now the disappearance of his estranged son.

"Take my hands and you will see," she said as the man was very hesitant to do so but he had a mission and took her hands.

A very bright yellow light enveloped them. The Seer holding hands with the Dark One was slowly agonizing her body every minute she still holds on.

"I can't see anything. It's too much...nothing but a bunch of jumbo." The Dark One trying to make sense of the various visions set in the future but nothing seemed to make grasp of what he really needs.

"The future is a ... puzzle with many pieces to be time you will run to separate what can be,from what will be..."

The Dark One realizing what the Seer was doing that he released her from his grasp.

"Aaah." The repugnant Seer fell on the forest floor was slowly by every minute that passes she knew she was dying.

Rumplestilskin at the moment was flabbergasted for what the Seer was doing that he regained his voice with slight of anger to tell her,"You wanted to give me your power. To free yourself from this torment .

"In time you will work it all out."

The Seer having some last vision held out her palm towards Rumplestilskin still very weary of the Seer before him.

With a heavy breath she exclaimed out,"Wait,as gratitude. I offer you one last piece of the puzzle."

Rumplestilskin slowly walking towards her as he slowly hunches.

"You will be reunited with your son and it will come in a unexpected way."

As, the Seer moves her hand as her eye see's Rumplestilskin.

Rumplestilskin needed to know if he had a chance at all to know if he ever will be reunited with Baelfire as he growled out in anger and desperation," How?"

"A boy. A young boy will lead you to him but beware. For that boy is more than what he appears. He will lead you to what you seek but there will be a price. The boy will be your undoing."

The Seer's hand slowly limped down on the ground as she died. Rumplestilskin crouching to see if the Seer is still alive for he once more stood up and not liking the last words.

Rumplestilskin having an internal debate in his mind that he had the answer and having his hands up near his chest that he made a slight stretch signal with his right hand and said," Then, I have to kill him."

* * *

** Cemetery **

Rumplestilskin having that infernal memory of that wretched Seer for she was right he was going to see his son Bae once more but for a short time. The Dark One was happy to be reunited with his son but knowing the boy of the Savior was none other than his grandson led him to Bae but it wasn't enough to save his son from his fate.

The Dark One being alone with no one to see his tears of a father who mourns his child. When,the unexpected happens. He feels the darkness but with the same mixture of light that was awakening just like...

"It can't be, "he whispers for maybe the Seer wasn't referring to his son Bae but to him. His lost child whom he never made him acknowledge the connection of not just mentor and student but of a father and son.

"Rumple, are you okay?"

Belle making way towards her husband and taking hold of his hand.

"No,I never told you this for the reason that I wanted Regina to make the curse did I."

"I have an idea on why." Belle staring at Rumple and looked at the headstone.

"For my selfish reasons I wanted to bring him back to me but he sacrificed himself by that trickster of a woman to bring me because she needed the Dark One but in the end he save us all. What I never told you,Belle was that after I met Regina's mother Cora there was a time that I wondered off to a different dimension on which I was very surprised to see myself in this form once more but not the beast you met.I didn't have a full extent of my powers but just enough to bring me back home."

"What happened?"

"I started to journey to many different planets and many intriguing life forms until I met a slave I had the pleasure of knowing but I couldn't free her as much as I wanted too."

"Who is this woman that is important to you?" Belle asked who Rumple wouldn't meet her eye.

"She is-was the mother of my son."

"You have a son." Belle who couldn't grasp the idea that Rumple had another son. Rumple simply nods.

"Then,what happened?"

"I started interacting myself with her when her owner wasn't too vigilant towards her. I told her of the many wonders of what the world could offer her and when I had the chance I would free her."

"Did you free her?"

Rumple answers with a heavy heart that he broke a promise," No, I never got the chance to do so."

Rumple letting stray tears running down his face for Belle to reached with both hands to wipe his tears away,with a shaky breath he regain his voice.

" I had to leave her on Tatooine and I came back to the Enchanted Forest but time went by that Cora reached out to me to teach Regina."

"Then,came a day that I went back to that dimension and I met my him. My son."

"How did feel when you met him?"

"I felt anger Belle for leaving her and to have no knowledge of my offspring. The second I went back I was this hideous creature that you met and I have no doubt he saw me repulsive for he did commented on my appearance but I was also surprised that he had this immense raw power. "

Belle eye's widen for how his son was this powerful for Rumple never spoke this way towards anyone besides Emma and Regina.

"Did he know you were his father?"

"No,I never told him especially failing his mother even after acknowledging his mother's freedom for I was happy she was married to a good man."

"So,those times you left were to teach him wasn't it." Belle making the connection of his disappearances when he left her in his castle alone.

"Yes,there was business here and there but it was just to see him,even if couldn't be there for him as a father but as a teacher or whatever he wanted to see me as but I always felt that connection."

"When,we kissed was it because you felt him die."

When, wasn't looking at Belle she confirmed her suspicions.

"I'm so sorry Rumple,if I knew the pain you were going through I..."

"It wouldn't have change on how I reacted towards you because I would have done it anyway." Rumplestilskin hugs Belle as if he's life depends on it.

"Do you think he's alive?"She asks as she looks into his eyes.

"Probably,Yes,but I think he is not completely dead but trapped."

"Trapped ? How?" Belle had a puzzled look that she couldn't understand what Rumple was talking about.

The outside wind was blowing around them for the day was a darkening sky.

"We should head to the pawn shop for you will understand what I mean trapped."

"You think there's a spell."

"I don't think. I know so."

Both couple were walking back to 's Pawnbroker's shop. For,one determined Dark One was going to bring his son. Belle seeing that Rumple having some happiness that she was willingly going to help Rumple especially recently lose a son but having a chance to bring his other son and have a family reunion.

* * *

?** 's Pawnbroker and Antiquities Dealer **?

Two weeks have passed since Mr. Gold's visit to his son's grave and telling Belle of his other son. For,both husband and wife have non-stop searching the tomes of books and documents to indicate the spell that required to bring Rumple's son.

"Have you found the scripture Belle?"

"No,Rumple but there is a scripture that I don't understand but that you might?"

Rumplestilskin walking towards Belle and having a look over at the scripture couldn't help but to grin for Belle has found it.

"I know that it's not complete Rumple but we can find the other half of scripture for it might be around here somewhere-"

interrupts before she can finish and looks at Belle as he calmly says," I know who has the second half of this."

* * *

?**Regina's Home?**

**"**We'll this is an odd sight seeing you here." Regina let's pass inside of her home and head towards her office.

Both of them take seat knowingly that this was business. having his cane in both of his hands and having trouble to say those words towards what was once the Evil Queen and also was his apprentice.

"What is this about for you to show up at my home?It either means you need something that is dealt with a bargain." Regina having a small part of her of her old ways was beginning to get impatient of the Dark One's silence.

puts the scripture and slid it to Regina whom grabbed it and had vague idea of what it was.

"What is this?" Regina arches her eyebrow at the man.

"It's a scripture." He says as stating the obvious for the ex Evil Queen was annoyed by the conspicuous statement for she internally rolled her eyes.

"What does this piece of paper have to do with me?"

"Everything, for you have half of this "piece of paper" as you call it can bring my son."

Regina internally sighs for knowing the Dark One is still mourning his son.

"You know as well as I do that you can't bring Neal back even with this spell cast. I do know that I have it but half of what is required for completing it can drain the very town's magic or worse kill us all."

"I know that I can't bring Bae but I'm willing to bring my other son from his entrapment." Regina was startled over the sudden news but regained her composure but some vague idea she somehow knew the Dark One took another apprentice after her training. It seemed that dots were connecting for him to be very discreet and to not have a colloquy over his new student.

"I'm not giving you the other half and put us all at risk."

standing up and leaning on Regina's white desk and getting close to her face for the anger was visible on both. Suddenly,the Dark One smirks at Regina and leans on his cane as he remembered something immensely essential for Regina to accept.

"I understand but know this for certain I have a valuable information that might interest you,"he says as he smirks knowing that Regina had a scrutiny look on her face not trying to take the bait.

"I don't see what this information might be so "important" and I'm not interested."

Regina stood up as she fixed her black blazer as she was walking to open the door and signaling Mr. Gold the exit.

made no move to leave but he still has the wild card.

"Since,you have no interest in the little dirty secret of your mother but know this is something you would not pass up."

Regina being annoyed of the reminder of the lost and now found child of her mother who she has a bitter taste in her mouth.

"I already know my mother's secret child no need to brag it in my face." She says, as she had an irritated look that if she could she would've of blasted Gold with her fireballs.

"Everyone at this point knows about your wicked sister, your majesty but I wasn't speaking about that woman but the bond of a mother and it's child."

Regina was losing her restraint of the nonsense riddles and crossed her arms.

"You know my mother and myself didn't have a full extent of mother and daughter relationship and her highly unlikely."

"I wasn't speaking of your mother and her two daughters."

"Then what?"

"You and your child."

"I have a great relationship with my son."

"I wasn't speaking about my grandson but your daughter." Regina had incredulous look on her face and started to laugh.

"I don't have a daughter and I drank a potion to make me barren." Regina holding in her tears remembering a glimpse of her past and Gold in his twisted way telling a joke about a supposed child.

"I was there when you gave birth to your child, I speed up your pregnancy and your mother gave you a laced memory potion ."

"It's not true," she remarks as she denying what the Gold was saying to her.

"I'm not lying unfortunately, but I owed your mother a favor,and I made sure to send the child away."

"It's not true. She wouldn't have- ." Gold interrupts her in her tirade.

"But she did. Take an example of your sister, and she did it to your own flesh and blood for being daughter of the stable boy."

Regina having stray tears wiped them away furiously so the Gold didn't see her more vulnerable.

"Fine, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt on the condition of her being alive."

"Good thing I was prepared dearie." Mr. Gold with a wave of his hand within the smoke made appeared a globe as he put it on her desk, and his other hand appeared a vial with a strand of a brown hair, and grabs the strand of hair, as he outstretched his open palm hand at Regina.

"A strand of your old lover and if I may your majesty a strand of your hair as well." Regina pulls a strand of her hair as she gave it to Gold.

The man combined both strands and as it dissolve in a yellow color into the magic globe and in instant it points the location.

"Gold, why is it dim on the globe?"

"It means that your child is alive but in another dimension similar to ours?"

seeing her sigh knowing that Regina is going to be willing to help him even if it means finding her child. Regina who started to pace as she put her hand on her forehead and ran it through her short black hair and she already made a choice.

"I'll help you on the condition that you will help me find her," Regina said as she was pointing her finger at Gold that it wasn't a choice but a request.

"I'll help you find your daughter as you will help me free my son."

in the inside was delighted for having an agreement with Regina, he stretched out his hand to seal the deal with a handshake, and Regina didn't hesitate especially if it ment to find her daughter.

* * *

To those who readers thank you for taking the time to read and please comment on your thoughts . Thanks.

Copyright goes to their rightful owners.


	3. Chapter II : The curse

**You just focused on the bad stuff when all you had to do was let go of the past and keep moving forward. - Lewis ( Meet the Robinsons)**

* * *

**?Regina's library?**

Regina Mills is a woman not to be trifle with but knowing the treachery of her dead mother along with Rumplestilskin. She could only do at the moment drink her pain away with her best alcoholic apple drink as she stared at the fire. There was some part of her she wanted to unleash the Evil Queen but she knew better than to do that. Some part of her subconscious knew that probably since she hurt those around her that the fates took her daughter away as a punishment if it wasn't enough with the death of Daniel, killing her very own father for a curse, and now Robin having to leave with Marian and Roland.

Within her hand she held a dream catcher the answer and be able to see her.

She was feeling nervous with a shaky hand,she sat up straight and had the memory that Gold gave her of that day. Regina knew one thing was that she can be a coward or intrepid and she made her choice.

* * *

?**Royal Manor - Stables?**

Daniel walking towards Regina whom both of their faces carried a smile of freedom of a fresh start in their lives. As he asked her," Are you ready?"

Both lovers shared a kiss as they carried very little and start a new life together.

"Let's go." She said as both grabbed their hands to run away.

Both made way towards the doors not knowing that someone was waiting outside.

Daniel and Regina gasp for the woman standing outside in the dark fog was none other than Cora the mother of Regina.

"You could have at least leave a note." She said, as she used her magic to push both lover's inside the stables,as they land in a heavy thud for they sat up.

They look at the refined woman with elegance for her clothes speak her wealth but her brown eyes were cold and not showing any display of emotion, but seeing her display of magic close the doors behind her and behind them, they both knew she was crossed.

"Mother I -"

"Don't ," she says, as she had scowl on her face of disappointment at her daughter.

"You sneak out of my house at the dead of night and think I not notice. How dare you!"

Both stood up as Daniel was helping Regina stand; and Regina not leaving her eyes away from her mother.

"You're impossible to talk too. Stop with the magic and listen to me. I want to be with Daniel," her voice was begging her mother.

Her mother's showed disgust and seeing her daughter was immature on her decision.

"Ugh,you don't know what you want,but I do.I didn't make the sacrifices that I did to the cusp of greatness. So that you end up as the wife of a stable boy." Cora saying everything to her daughter as she looked at Daniel with disdain that she didn't approve of the relationship.

"But it's my life." Cora laughs at her daughter's naive words.

"You foolish girl. It's mine. After,what I had to do the deals I had to make to get us out of poverty, to get us this life, and you want to toss it away." Cora making a hand gesture to make her daughter see the sacrifices she made.

"Stay strong Regina." Daniel says, as he was looking at her and she felt his words give strength to her.

She looked at her mother and with confidence she speaks to her," Your magic can't keep us away. I love him."

Daniel seeing the strength of Regina, he looks at Cora straight in the eyes with determination and tells her ,"And I love her."

"And I love her," Cora tells him as she looks at Daniel.

"If you love me you wouldn't be keeping us apart."

"If you loved me you wouldn't be trying to run away."

"I'm sorry this is my happiness we're going."

" No,you're not." Cora says, as she had her hand filled with magic on a second thought she makes it fade away.

"So, what's your plan to keep us here forever? Because,that's what you have to do." Regina standing close to her mother as she stands back to Daniel as he was stroking her left arm in reassurance of having his support.

Cora seeing her daughter's perseverance and looking intently at the couple before her.

In a quiet whisper looking at her daughter says,"So this is...your decision. So this will make you happy."

"It already has." Regina speaks in a soothing voice as she was looking at her mother to make her see her happiness.

Cora not looking at her daughter; in a remorse voice of loss," Who am I to stop you."

Regina with a small smile knowing that her mother is willing to let her go she leaves from Daniel's side and goes to hug her mother.

At arm's length Regina looks at her mother and with gratitude in her voice, "Thank you mother.

Cora looking at her daughter looks over her shoulder and stares at the man her daughter is in love with.

"Daniel," she says, as she moved from her daughter to walk to Daniel and looks back once more at her daughter.

Cora lays her hand on Daniel's shoulder as both walk from Regina and with a heavy sigh. "If you want to have a life together a , there's one important lesson what it means to be a parent you always have to do what is best for your children."

Cora and facing each other as Daniel taking account towards her advice.

"Thank you," he says as she smiled as her eyes showed pity at the man.

"I understand." He says,as he looks at Regina as if she was the only woman in his eyes.

He returned his stare at the mother at the woman he was willing to run away with.

"Because that's what your doing now."

"Yes,it is." Cora unexpectedly puts her hand in Daniel's chest by grabbing his heart as she is holding it in her hand.

"Mother," in a terrified panicked voice; Regina runs to Daniel's agonizing body.

"No...no...no."Regina holding his body as her mother squished his heart into nothing but dust.

"Mother,why have you done this?" Regina holding his dead body as some stray tears running down her face looks at her mother with resentment .

Cora looking down at her daughter in a calm voice," Because this is your happy ending."

Regina in hysterics of pain of love loss kisses Daniel," What?"

"You have to trust me Regina. I know best. Love is weakness it feels real now. At the start it always does but it's an illusion it fades. Then, you'll end up with nothing but power. True power it endures. Then, you won't have to rely on anyone to get what you want. I saved you my love."

Filled with hatred she looks at her mother,"You've ruined everything. I loved him. I loved."

Cora getting annoyed as she lifted both hands to gesture that she didn't want to hear her nonsense.

"Enough," she yells at her daughter.

"I've endured this long enough. Now clean yourself up and wipe your tears because now you're going to be queen." She said,as she wipe her daughter's tears away and steady her.

"He will not want me as his queen especially now."

Cora chuckles as if her daughter told her something funny.

"I know that you carry his bastard child. I overheard you tell him the other day. That's why I brought an old friend to help me get rid of it."

Regina know noticing a reptilian man with an evil smile that her blood run cold. She didn't know what to make of him for his giddy anticipation as he's walking was slightly swaying as he was observing her that he smirked that he looked right at her flat stomach.

Until she hurriedly looked down and saw that her flat stomach was expanding bigger and everything went black.

* * *

**?Royal Manor - Regina's room?**

Regina woke up with a pain in her stomach that was swollen as she was surrounded with her father, mother , Claire Fairchild, and her uncle Giles, the royal doctor. She didn't notice in the dark corner was standing Rumplestilskin.

"Regina take deep breaths and when I tell you to push you push do you understand." She could only nod as the pain was unbearable but knew she was willing to do anything for her unborn child that is the only part of Daniel and herself.

"I'm here sweetie."

Regina holding onto her father's hand knowing at least having support and someone she trusts.

"Regina push now."

Regina pushed with all her strength as stray tears came down and looked at her father.

"Daddy it hurts." Henry didn't like seeing his only child in pain that he removed some stray hair out of his face and gave her encouraging words to her.

"You can do it Regina. Five more minutes for your child will be a blessing and a lifetime of happiness."

Regina pushed and she heard it the first cries. It brought a smile on her face.

"Congratulations, Regina it's a girl."

"Wash her up Claire and send her to my bed chamber," ordered Cora who's expression clearly saw the child a plague of misfortune.

"Right away Madame," Claire said as she took the child out of the room. Regina seeing her child leave without her holding her that she started to panic.

"Give me my child. LET ME HOLD HER." Regina trying to get up only for her mother to use magic on her to be tied to the bed.

"Your child doesn't exist Regina. This mistake will be handled by me."

Henry seeing the distress on his daughter but also wanting to connect at least with his newest member of the family persuades his wife,"Cora is our grandchild at least let her hold her."

Cora been very stoic that she let out a humorless laugh. " You think I'm going to let our daughter have affection to a flawless creature that won't be part of our lives. Our daughter already set the child's path which is not here even in our lives. Drink your tea Henry and make sure our daughter drinks a new batch as well after all she needs to regain her energy."

Cora seeing everyone's expression of confusion she took the opportunity to put her face as a mother's concern over her child which she does but essentially not making them find out of the born child.

"Thank you, Doctor Giles for saving my daughter's life especially that heavy fall of that wretched horse.

"It's my duty after all Lady Cora."

"I told you Henry our daughter shouldn't do horse riding is not a place of young lady to do so. She almost lost her life."

"Regina your mother is right you shouldn't have gone knowing your state of mind wasn't rational towards the events that transpired today."

"I love horse riding and nothing can change that."

" You foolish girl don't you care about our feelings and it seems I can't change your opinion but I was hurt along with your father."

"We are hurt Regina and your mother is concern for you but I think you should stop for now." Regina seeing her parents worried expression she relented for her father's sake.

"It has been a long day and I need to rest," Cora said.

"Forgive me mother." Cora could only nod at her daughter.

Cora strode out of the room for she knew the people inside already drank their tea and all evidence will be of her daughter fell off her horse being distraught over the stable boy's death.

"Ma'am the child is asleep." Cora took the child and transfer her to a basket and covered her. She gathered a tea and gave it to Claire.

"Drink child for it seems you need it."

"Thank you Lady Cora your so generous." Cora took tea from Claire as the woman drank it all.

"Thank you Claire for the tea and making sure I'm well after the fall with Regina from her steed. I really need it."

"The king Leopold wouldn't liked that his intended didn't have the help and offer our services to her family. I'm glad that my uncle Giles was here to help and myself. I will let you rest Madame Cora."

Once, the young woman left Cora's bedroom. She turned to the dark corner were Rumplestilskin came out of his hiding.

"Well, Dearie that was one spectacular show. I don't understand why don't you keep the child?"

"You know why. "

"I'm not going to help you on this mission but I will provide you two magic beans." He says, as he hands out the magical beans in the palm of her hand.

"Is the Dark One having compassion towards an infant?"

"Probably as you should know I have lost a child somewhere that I have been searching for a long time. On the contrary,to all deals I've ever made your daughter does want her child but taking your own daughter's child and erasing her from her very own memory that is a bit cruel even to me."

"You told me when she was born she will be queen and I'm making sure that is to come. You may see me cruel but even I had to abandon my first child and now I'm fixing the error of Regina."

"You better not hope that Regina's child come to contact with her mother for she might make you pay for what you have done if not your own daughter."

"Then, I will make sure of it doesn't come to pass."

She grabbed the basket's handle and went to one of her secret passages as the Dark One left too.

* * *

**?Regina's Library?**

Regina couldn't believe the measures her mother went through to take away her child.

Hearing the sound of the door opening she wiped away her tears as she turned her head to see her son Henry.

"Hi,Henry."

Taking on a worried expression on Henry's face that he took off his backpack and rushed to his mother's side.

"Mom are you okay?"

Regina wanted so badly to tell him she was fine but in the end her sobs came out as Henry hugged his mom.

"Are you still sad over Robin's departure mom?" She wanted to say some part of it was but mostly finding out about a lost daughter out there.

Instead she said,"Yes."

"You have me mom including my other mom Emma and my grandparents too."

"Thank you Henry. Your the greatest son I could ask for."

One thought run through Regina's mind was that in five days she will help Gold and she will find her.

* * *

?**Forest?**

The five days passed as Regina helped Gold find the necessary ingredients to make the ritual for Gold's son.

Out in the forest stood Gold alongside with Belle whom both were completing the circle and some ingredients that were in certain sections.

"I thought you wouldn't show up." Mr. Gold still not looking up as he set fire within the circle.

"It concerns me especially my daughter. What I don't get is why you lied to me that it was you who took her away but my mother."

"I won't explain myself but we are on a tight schedule." She nods knowing he won't say more over the topic.

"Hello, Belle," she greets the woman as she had the two pieces of the scriptures.

"Hello,Regina." Belle smiling at the once former Evil Queen.

"One last ingredient which is a drop of my blood."

"That fast," Regina said as her stomach was having lots of jitters.

"Yes,is the merry band distracted?" He asked,as he looked at Regina for any confirmation.

"I told them I needed space and I made sure that one of the dwarfs the loud sarcastic unhumorist drank a potion that surprisingly made one of them believe they are running away from a giant. At the moment they are occupied."

Gold just nods as he sliced his hand to give a good amount of blood into the circle. He looks at Regina to begin the enchantment.

Suddenly, they were interrupted by the merry band.

"Regina!"

Both Gold and Regina looked to see that Swan was the one who shouted but Henry face was unreadable.

"Mom?"

"Henry stay back."

"Regina, why are you doing this?"asked Mary Margaret and David behind her who were cautious towards Regina.

I have too. " She responds to once do the spell.

"Yes,she does and were in a time limit if you excuse us."

"What do you mean she has to?" David for the first time says, who gave a critical look at the Dark One.

"She made a deal with me."

"We don't have time to explain."

"Then do make time."

"Rumple is trying to bring his son back." Most looked at Belle whom responded their questions.

"Neal is dead."

"He's not trying to bring Neal but his other son."

The Charmings were shocked but confused as to who is this other son is.

"What does Regina got to do with this."

"She's helping him to release his son from his entrapment but on the condition of Rumple help her find her daughter.

"Regina doesn't have a daughter," stated Mary Margaret who knew Regina since her childhood.

"I would've remembered something big like that."

"Cora erased her memories as those who were there in the birth. "

"Rumple told me that you weren't at the Royal Manor but with your father at some neighboring village that needed your father's help." Mary Margaret took the explanation.

"Isn't this spell can take town's magic or kill us." Emma coming into the clearing declared the worries of the Charmings.

Both couple were terrified for they were now worried but knowing the desperation of parent being separated from their child gave the benefit of the doubt for Mr. Gold and Regina. Mary Margaret having to spend 28 years apart from her daughter can relate but Regina never having that knowledge can make any parent frantic. David was going to speak when Mary Margaret tugged his arm.

"Please,don't David we were once in their shoes and not giving up hope brought us together as a family."

David looking at his wife knew that she didn't want to stop them from accomplishing their goal. He knew what his wife said was true and Emma standing close to them with Henry also understood that in the end she was with her family.

Everyone looked at Gold and Regina still chant when suddenly a huge wind knocked them down.

"Did it work?" Asked Emma who slowly was sitting up.

Gold stood there forlorn all research down the drain and endless nights with Belle searching for a spell to work to go all for naught.

"It didn't work." He said in a bitter tone,and started to walk away not giving once a back glance. Belle wanted to go console Rumple but knew he need some time for himself.

"Why didn't it work."Asked Emma looking at Regina who might have an answer.

This time Regina didn't have any explanation for the events that happened and said,"I don't know."

Little did they know the spell did worked but not in the circumstance they hoped for.

* * *

**?Author's note?**

Second chapter and lots of questions.

One, if anyone guessed who Rumple's son will be verified on the third chapter which I'm currently writting.

Two, who is Regina's daughter? Does anyone feel bad for Regina especially how Cora took her child away?

As anyone knows it's a fanfiction and somethings won't be accurate so please no angry insulting comments. I can give one piece of advice stop reading if you don't like it. Heads up some otp couples will be paired differently but not all just some.

Obviously, all rights go to their rightful owners not to me and no I don't get paid. I just do this for fun and inspiration and for readers to enjoy reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**You were born. You lived and died. And what you saw on the other side ... the darkness, the absence of everything . - Alexandra Reid ( Marvel Defender's)**

**When destiny calls you, you must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you got to hold on- Phil Collins (You'll be in my heart)**

* * *

"Are you sure Leia that you don't want to be a General?" Asked Rey looking at the elder woman who was close as family can get.

Leia Organa sighs for sometimes goodbyes are hard to do. She knew her decision was made and there's no turning back.

"Rey, I have lost so much during these years of my life first my parents. The place that I called home to be obliterated in front of me along with my people. Next, I was found by my own brother Luke with Han. Han the man that I loved. The years went by, and I had a little boy who I loved my son, but he's no longer the young boy. I didn't see my own son slowly fade away... he's gone just like my husband Han. Han and I, we had this illusion that our Ben will return to us. You know how that ended and not so long my twin my brother Luke. My brother was my last pillar of strength. I have lost hope and the will to fight. You can give them that hope."

The elder woman staring at the young woman engulfed her in a hug. Rey let stray tears knowing this might be the last time.

"General you're needed."

Both women turned to look at Poe who looked disbelief.

"Poe you know I'm no longer a general."

"No one knows about your decision besides Finn, Rey and myself for I still refuse to take the job especially right now that you might reconsider on this matter."

Both women looked at each other and hastily walked with Poe.

* * *

One thing for sure when they did not expect to see three bodies that were long dead gone.

Leia didn't understand how they came to appear that one of the healers came to see how the vitals of the three men laid on the ground unconscious in their birthday suit.

"Bring a blanket or something to cover them," she ordered, for her stare never wavered from the three men but it mostly her gaze lingered on her dead husband.

"You heard the general," yelled Poe who saw Finn and Wookie carrying blankets to cover the three men from displaying their nudity any longer.

Other crew members came with stretchers to carry the men inside their base.

"Poe,how... did they came to be here?"

"General, one of our men came out for they saw a bright light and rushed to tell us. When I came out with the others they just suddenly appeared."

Leia still processing on what she saw and listening to Poe's explanation.

"I know this is a bad moment but Leia are you still going to be our General?" Shaken from her stupor to see the young man in front of her.

"Yes."

* * *

Anakin Skywalker woke up. He noticed he was naked on a bed with only a white sheet covered him and at the foot of the bed he found clothes. He didn't know where he was but he felt trapped not knowing if he was on enemy lines or an ally.

To him it seemed yesterday he died, but now he was alive, and by the looks of it young and not old or at least see any burn marks.

He got up and got himself dressed and it seemed such long time ago and he knows behind those doors lead to a different path in his life.

Anakin Skywalker opened the door as it slide away, there were two paths, he chose to take the left side until he found a young woman dressed in white clothes with three set of buns on her hair that it reminded him of his wife Padme and his daughter Leia. He can sense the force on the young woman that he decided to follow her.

He followed her until she abruptly turned around as to see her eyes widen in shock for she was opening her mouth like a fish out of water.

Once she regained her voice she spoke in a questioning voice," Anakin Skywalker?"

"That's my name from what I last remembered and you must be a Jedi for you haven't used the force against me or either your a talented actress in disguise."

"I'm not much of a Jedi but your safe and your family is here, for we are in a one of the Resistance bases."

"Lead the way then." Both were walking to were Rey's main destination.

"My name is Rey."

"Any last name that goes with it."

"No,I was abandoned by my parents in Jakku with Unkar Plutt."

"I see at least you weren't a slave like myself but I do hate the sand."

"You were a slave?"

"Yes,until Quin-Gon Jinn set me free me from slavery for he wanted me to be his Padwan instead that duty came in the hands of Obi-Wan was more like a brother in a sense but in the end he was a friend."

"What happened to Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

"I was the one who killed him, when I was Darth Vader."

Rey wanted to say something but thought of it better not to. The good thing they came to a reach of the conference room.

"We reached our destination," she said, as the doors opened to reveal arguments going around the room until they stopped to notice their presence well mostly on Anakin.

Anakin walked and he wasn't an idiot to see them very wary of him. Some stares were hostile, knowing he was one the reasons their families died.

Anakin stare landed on the tall man with gray hairs, with his hazel eyes not leaving his gaze away from him who is none other than by the looks of it his son in law for how protective his stance is towards his daughter Leia.

"Please, take a seat father," spoke Luke who also didn't know how to interact with a younger healthy version of his father.

Anakin did so near his son. Wow, his son who no doubt took to heart to be an old hermit.

"As we were saying Han and Luke don't have a clue to how they got here but now that Anakin has made his presence he might have an idea on how they might have come back from the dead."

Many were looking at the once Jedi. Anakin having the attention on him for seeing their stares unwavering.

"I might have a theory."

"Which theory would that be?" Asked, Han not taking his eyes on his very youthful father in law.

"If my assumption is correct then the Dark One found a spell to bring certain people back from their entrapment."

Luke had been silent through the order deal spoke,"The Dark One is dangerous why would he bring someone from their entrapment?"

"The Dark One is my father and seeing that I'm not dead. He might have sense me."

"I thought you didn't have a father?"asked one member of the resistance.

"I don't by the normal norms of human fertilization that all of you are thinking but the Dark One did it by different means of using Darth Plagueis to manipulate the force but also leaving his magical signature on me."

Most were shocked that most didn't know what to say on the matter.

"Why did he set you free?"

"Probably he might need my assistance to help him on a task that involves my magic. Knowing him he doesn't trust others for help unless it requires blood magic which my half brother Baelfire never liked to gamble in the arts of sorcery that only leaves me. "

Standing next to Rey, spoke a dark skinned man with a buzz cut hair, and wearing resistance clothes, asked Anakin.

"What makes you sure your brother won't use dark spells?"

Anakin looking at everyone in the room answered,"He has been running away from the Dark One ever since he was a young boy. From the last thing I ever heard from him he was living in the land of no magic."

Everyone in that room didn't like the reason but hoped that this Baelfire doesn't join forces with the Dark One.

Questioned the man standing next to Rey's left side,"But he can't use you to do any type of magic against your own will. Can he?"

"Unless I have a debt with him then he can."

"Then, it's decided that you can't go out of this base without my permission or be near the Dark One or the First Order especially now that Kylo Ren has taken charge," answered General Leia who was unyielding to the protests to come.

"You forget that I'm older than you, I need to seek out answers, and to investigate that nothing threatens us."

"Biologically you are but I am General. All the people in this room will stand by my decision."

"Fine," he snapped. He was displeased for he stood up from his chair and walked out.

The very room grew somber for they knew with the presence of Anakin Skywalker meant their journey will become a very difficult one.

* * *

Somewhere far in the distance high in the mallorn trees of Lothlórien, the Golden Forests resides the Lady of the Galadhrim.

She was having a peaceful walk when suddenly she was plagued by an ominous vision. Her white robes appeared to a pitch black, her gold hair darkened, and her ethereal grey eyes were black.

Suddenly, everything stopped. Her friend Melian cautiously approached her.

\"What have you seen?"\

\"Darkness."\ She gravely answered, steadying herself onto the support of her longest friend.

\"There must be something to stop it."\

\"There is."\

Lady Gadriel knew she need to a write a letter for it to change the course of their destinies.

* * *

In a luxurious tea parlor sat a refined woman dressed in elegant robes, with an elegant hairstyle for someone of her social class, her perfectly manicured nails within her hands held a pristine condition tea cup.

She delicately drank her expensive tea when, she was interrupted by her lowly elf servant.

"Miss the raven lefts a letter addressed to the Master."

The lady of the house pursed her lips in displeasure.

"Then, go on. Give it to my husband."

"The Master is not home. It has your name here Miss."

"What are you waiting for to place it in my hand,"she commanded as she held her hand out. She let out a exasperated sigh seeing the creature clumsily trip itself. Seeing the creature on the floor she placed her hands in her lap.

The small elf stood up and up to the lady and held out the envelope. The woman looked at her elf in the eyes and glance at the shakily hand holding the black envelope.

Since,the curiosity got the better of her and grabbed it.

"You're dismissed and go do your duties."

The elf bows and left.

She opens the letter and realizing from who it was. The more she read the letter was becoming unnaturally paler than her usual complex. She didn't want to believe it but seeing her husband stroll in, for he started to worry over his wife appearance. She shakily held out the letter towards him.

He hadn't seen this demeanor since he returned back to his duties as a loyal servant to his Dark Lord.

He grabbed the letter out of his wife's hands and knew that their destinies will forever change but none more than his only heir, the one who could pass down his family name, his son Draco.

"When did you receive this?"

"Today, the elf presented it to me."

"If this means it will affect us, then we have no choice to let him go."

"Please, Lucius don't send him away he's just a boy."

"It's not my decision Narcissa but Lady Gadriel's final say."

"I will not forgive you if you do send him away."

"I don't want to-" he was cut off, when he saw his sweet wife forlorn and it broke his heart to see her in this fragile state.

"Then, don't." She whispered, as the tears escaped her and Lucius hugged her. Narcissa clinging unto her husband not knowing what may lay ahead of her son.

"You know as I do that my ancestors are still in charge of our household. If she choose him...he will serve a greater purpose."

Narcissa left the comfort of her husband looking at him incredulous.

"For a greater purpose can't you hear yourself," she shrieked in anger and betrayal.

"I do," he whispered and left his grieving wife alone and even if it hurt him to do this.

* * *

Draco didn't know what to think about dinner for it was more quieter than it's normal can sense the tense atmosphere between his parents.

Even if his mother is an exceptional occlumens, he can see her anger within her eyes, and her lips will twitch when she's displeased, and his father seemed older as if time took a toll on him.

He was about to excuse himself when his father spoke.

"Draco, there's something we want to tell you."

Draco noticed his mother look stiff and holding onto her fork very tightly.

"Your mother and myself received a peculiar letter that requested you.

He was going to ask but been educated in etiquette and he remembered when he spoke out of turn and it infuriated his father. Instead, he let his father speak.

"This letter was requested by none other than Lady Gadriel herself."

"Lady Gadriel is dead father she's over a hundred years old."

"No, she's not dead and you should not be disrespectful in her presence along with Lord Celeborn. Do mind your tongue and don't embarrass the Malfoy name by acting like a simpleton as those blood traitors of the Weasleys." Lucius sneered the last part as if his tongue held no room for the underprivileged.

Draco was confused on the knowledge but, he remembers the Flamel were over hundred years and now their dead, and probably Lord Celeborn and Lady Gadriel had something similar as the Flamel couple.

"He's not going," Narcissa seethes glaring at her husband.

"Mind your tone Narcissa. Don't you ever overstep me as the Lord of the manor, and question my decisions."

"Your decision is over our son."

"Lady Gadriel wants our son for she has for seen it, and our son will succeed his task."

Narcissa willingly gives her support if it includes her sons safety.

"What task would that be father?" Draco asked, seeing both of his parents for an answer.

"Tomorrow you will know."

* * *

Tomorrow came early morning for the Malfoy family.

Draco didn't know how to express himself for he was going to a foreign territory that he had very little information but thankfully his parents tutor him on the Elvish language.

He was going to meet his unknown relatives that somehow miraculously are alive. His house elf prepared his trunk for the journey.

His breakfast was very quiet but he knew it was a tough choice for his parents especially for his mother.

After they finished his parents led him to one of the room that his father prohibited him from entering.

The room didn't have any speck of dust in the room but in the middle of the room was an archway made of stones covered in greengrass vines.

"How were the aurors not able to find it?" Draco looked at his father for an explanation.

"The head of house wills it so and they thought it was an empty room. Every Malfoy member knows of gateway until they reached their seventeen birthday, circumstances made it for you to know of it's existence ahead of schedule."

Draco nods and somehow he couldn't depart from his family and glances at his mother.

"This is it." Narcissa whispers and she engulfed her son in a hug which he returned.

He wanted to say he will miss her but having Malfoy and Black blood running down his veins meant to never shows weakness.

Both son and mother let go and glimpsed at his father for some type of reassurance for his father slightly nods.

"Goodbye mother and father."

"Goodbye Draco," both reply to their recently fifteen year old son.

Draco was terrified but he took the first step until it transported him away.

* * *

**Obviously all rights go to their rightful owners. It has been a while of not updating. Hopefully you do like it and if you don't well stop reading it that is something a normal person would do well normal as they can be.**

**Also, unfortunately google translate didn't have Elvish language but that's why I used( / )for when they change language.**


End file.
